


“Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it?"

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FC Barcelona, Feels, In Love, M/M, Moving On, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random thought about Cesc leaving Barca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Neil Gaiman quote from Sandman.  
> Thank you to all the people who have helped inspire this by writing Geri/Cesc fics.  
> I'm so sad the Cesc is leaving Barca it won't be the same with out him. It's like losing Villa all over again.

If you asked Gerard Pique the exact moment that he fell in love with his best friend, Cesc Fabregas, he would try to tell you and then realize he couldn’t. He might tell you that it happened suddenly like a flash storm that’s not there one moment and the next you’re running inside for cover. He might tell you that it was when Cesc scored his first goal at Barça and the light of pure joy danced in his eyes. He might even tell you that it was way back when they first started playing together as kids. Most likely he wouldn’t tell you and even more likely you wouldn’t ask. No one ever does.  
  


If you asked Cesc Fabregas if he knew that his best friend, Gerard Pique, was in love with him, he would give the what-the-fuck-are-you-fucking-talking-about look and walk away. Because no one knows when the truth will hit and no one knows when the truth will be exposed. Time passes and days that seem to last forever come and go and the two best friends go on oblivious (or at least one is).  
  


If you asked Gerard Pique if his best friend, Cesc Fabregas, was leaving Barçelona for Chelsea, he’d frown and say quietly. “It is what it is. Sometimes we can’t stop a storm because it happens so fast.”


End file.
